My Angel
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Another JoeyPan story and please review.
1. Chapter 1

My first college job was at an Ice Cream parlor called "Sweets N Treats". There was a guy about I think going into his 3rd year in college as i was into my 2nd year. He had short orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." he said to me as I entered the cold shop. "Can I get you something."

Normally, I would begin freaking over who how HOT he was in the cold ice cream shop, but i have Joey.

"I saw a help wanted ad on my laptop.." I said trying to take my laptop and show him. A hand touched my arm softly.

"It's fine i know what you're talking about." His eyes, sparkled if you looked closely at them. "Pan." My face turned red, i could feel it turn blue with embarrassment.

"Oh.. But.. then.. wait.. you.. my name.." I stumbled over the words. How uncool. He laughed. My face didn't turn red in embarrassment, this time in fury. "As if you never stumbled over words since a random stranger like you knows my name!" Still.. how uncool.

"I'm not laughing at you honey." He said ruffling my hair. "My name is Micki cambell. Nice to meet you." He smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Ditto."

"Want to start tommorrow?"

"Sounds great! See you then."

"Sure, bye Pan."

He waved good-bye and opened the door for me as I left.

* * *

Joey was in the lobby on his laptop doing his C.E.O work when I closed it with a happy face.

" Hey Pan, something must've happened." he said smiling looking at me.

"Yeap."

"Got the job?" He asked playing with my long black hair.

"Yeap~ i start tommorrow."

"Cool, so.. I can have some ice cream?" he gave me a hopeful look.

"I can give you a discount." I told him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"How cruel." he said forming his face in a pouting look. I laughed as I kissed him on the lips and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

I know what your thinking, why is it that when he and I touch, he doesn't burn? Or isn't he in the Demon World? What about his fiancee?

1. He made a necklace to be able to touch me without any burns.

pity for him out of the misery, but he promised he'll be back.

up with her and call off the wedding.

End of chapter 1 hope you leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

For the last month, Pan's been overly happy about her job. It's all she talks about. The customers, the ice creams, and her partner.

I entered the shop today to pick her up. I got cuts as I entered the store. A force field huh? Someone knows there are demons on campus.

"Hey Pan, when are you done with your shift?" I asked when I opened the door. She was standing next to a slim tan boy with orange hair and dark blue eyes. She was laughing as he told her a story. Then she looked up, saw me, and jumped over the counter and ran to me.

"Joey! You should have told me if you were coming or not, I'm almost done." she said hugging me.

"Pan, can you get the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream from the freezer? the guy said. She nodded and walked to the employers door only door.

He looked at me and I did the same.

"I don't know what you want from Pan." I said to him raising an eye brow.

"Same here here Joey, It's such a waste that her hotness is wasted on a C.E.O. and Demon like you."

"Oh, so you are a smart boy, I'm sorry. I thought you were just a pretty boy."

"Compliment?"

"Insult."

"Well Joey, now that you know that I you're a Demon. You want to guess what I am?" He asked me whirling the ice cream scooper. I don't need to guess. I already know what he is.

"Angel."

"Hm, pretty good for a Demon like you." He mocked. Pan came in with a bucket of the Mint-Chip.

"Here." she said giving it to the guy. "This is Micki CamBell."

"Nice to meet you Micki."

"Same here Joey." he said shaking my hand. What a fake. Too bad Pan couldn't see what I can.

End of chapter 2 please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan's POV

"Joey!" I cried after him. "Why are you mad?"

He didn't respond. He just kept walking without looking back. I can sense it, he was pretty pissed. I don't know why though.

Let's rewind.

Joey asked me to go on a date to the park with him for a little date.

"Sure." I said smiling. Then a text message lit my screen. Joey looked at me kinda upset. I know it was rude to answer my phone in the middle of a conversation, but it could've been my family.

Micki:

Hey r u coming to work 2day? I'm gonna lock it up if not.

I bit my lip debating if I should reply to him or not. Joey just stared at me. I know either way, he was gonna get pissed at me.

I quickly replied no and turned off my phone infront of Joey.

"There." Making sure Joey was watching that the phone was turned off. "No more answering my phone."

"Doesn't matter anyway Pan, you already answered it." He mumbled.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

"No." He said back blushing. He's so cute when he's embarrassed."Who are you texting?"

"Oh Mickie. He asked if-"

Joey got up to leave. That's why i'm kinda mixed up at. Joey and Micki are friends, right? I see them talk all the time on campus, and when Joey comes to pick me up from work, he and Micki are always talking. Micki would always tease Joey, since Joey would grip his fist if he was being playfully teased.

Now here we are, me curiously pondering what I had done. I know it was rude, but normallyit doesn't bother Joey if I answered the phone infront of him if it was family.

Maybe it was because it was family. Joey was probably jealous. He was not much of a jealous type. It's so cute.

"Hey have you seen Joey?" I asked around. Some shook their heads, but one girl nodded. She told me he was nearby the docks. I thanked her and went over where Joey was, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey" I said to him laying my head on his back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I understand that you were jealous of me texting a guy."

"I was not jealous." he mumbled. "Okay.. maybe I was.. I don't mind if you text family or girlfriends, but no texting boys infront of me."

He's so jealous.

"Promise." I said, he turned around and kissed me. "So... still wanna go on that picnic?"

"Sure, how about Sunday?"

I nodded. He put his arms around my waist, and kissed passionately for 2 minutes before going back to the campus.

* * *

You have 30 new text messages, 4 missed calls, and 3 new voicemails.

All from the same person.

Micki.

Each one of them asked where I was and if I wanted to hang out or something like that.

I replied to him saying that I had turned my phone off for a while. He reply shortly and told me to get my sleep.

Charging my phone after reading my books. I fell asleep.

End of chapter 3. please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey's POV

_Joey was in the middle of darkness. He found no, not fear, but comfort. Like his home. Suddenly, he felt home sick. When was he going to visit home and family again? Will he able to go and come back to the human world?_

_Suddenly, a bright light appeared, he covered his eyes. Infront of him was a young, beautiful girl. She was standing, her hair and dress were floating/flying. Her hands were together as if she was praying. Then, beautiful majestic wings came out of her back, feathers were flying everywhere. Slowly she opened her eyes and held out her hand. As he reached out to touch the girls hand, someone came and took the girls hand away. All the girl left was a pale white feather. He already knew who the girl was. Pan._

The sheets weren't even on me anymore. They surrounded the bed. I was damp and sweaty. I shook my head and splashed freezing cold ice water when I went to the bathroom. That wasn't Pan. That wasn't Pan.

* * *

Pan came from behind me. I jumped a little.

"Hey Joey." she said smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but when I looked at her, I see the wings. The feathers, the light.

"Gah." I mumbled.

"Are you okay? I can take you to the nurse's office.."

"I'm fine." I responded pushing her hand away. She stepped back, a little hurt. "P-Pan.."

"It's okay Joey. I understand, you want to be left alone. I'm late for class. Bye Joey." she said, running off.

Somethings you need to know about my Pan Son.

1). She is very flexible, and can kick ass.  
2). She says the opposite that she means. If she says no to something, she means yes.  
3). When she backs away, you know somethings wrong.  
4). When her necklace glows, you know somethings also wrong as well.  
5). She gives these hints of where she is going, what she wants as a gift, if she needs help, ect.

She has gone through number 2 and 3. Which meant I had to make up with her, but I didn't feel like it right now.

I walked around when Micki noticed me before I noticed him.

"Hey Joey." Micki said, playfully punching me.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to speak to my princess's boyfriend." he said cock his head. I grabbed his collar.

"What did you say? Your princess?"

"Yes Joey. My princess." Micki said indifferent. "Pan is an angel."

Pan was at the library finishing her homework. I came up behind, and covered her eyes.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even put down her pencil. It was kinda awkward if she didn't say anything, so I put my down my hands and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Pan? I asked her upset.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Joey. Nothing is." She said getting up,thrusting her books into bookbag. "Nothing. Absolutely. Nothing."

I gulped something's wrong.

"Pan.. If it's something about today.. Let me explain." I begged.

"There's nothing to explain Joey. You weren't feeling well. So I just left you. I see you're feeling better." she said putting her bookbag on her shoulder.

"Pan."

Pan's phone began to rang, and people around me began to tell us to shut up.

"Joey we'll talk later okay?" Pan said looking at me, after getting off the phone.

She walked out of the library.

The bell rang as people walked into the store. Micki gave the girls his smile, and they fell instantly into his trap.

"How may I help you lovely ladies? he asked smiling on the counter.

"Hmm.. I want to eat chocolate brownie mix.. but I need to lose weight." A brown headed one said to her friend. I sighed. Girls are so protective about her weight.

"You don't need to lose it. You need to Gain it. You're so skinny." he said winking at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Okay i'll get 2 scoops of that." she said holding two of her fingers.

After they ordered and left, Pan still didn't come back from the room for employees only.

"Can you ask her if she can come out.?" I begged Micki. He shrugged. So I kept waiting and waiting. When it was closing time Micki told me to leave.

"I'm not leaving until Pan's leaving." I said standing firm where I was. Micki began to laugh.

"Pan's not here." Micki said laughing. "She was never here Joey. She doesn't even work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays."

My eyes grew wide, and I ran out the door.

"Hey you've reached Pan Son! Sorry I couldn't answered the phone, but i'll make sure i'll get back to you as soon as i can. See ya!"

I shut my phone. Pan wasn't in her room, nor the lobby. The library was closed at the time, and she doesn't go far from the campus on evenings. I groaned. Where's my Pan.

"Joey?"

I turned around and saw Pan with her light blue backpack on her back. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Where were you?" I said taking deep breathes.

"I.. looking for you.." She said in my arms. "I went to talk to the teacher about extra credit, and went to look for you. But I couldn't find you."

We probably passed each other when we were looking for one another.

Suddenly, a laughter burst in me. I felt relived. But in my mind, I couldn't bury this thought.

Pan was an angel.

End of chapter 4 and please leave a review,

and check out my other stories. oh and in this story Joey's last is alexanderson. not like is real last name being wheeler. see ya next on chapter 5.


End file.
